Gender switch
by Meva
Summary: A strange planet leads to strange consequences
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author  
  
Series: Somewhere around Series 3 I think when Sam was still a Captain  
  
Summary: A strange planet leads to strange consequences  
  
Spoilers: None that I know of  
  
Author's Notes: I would like to apologise straight away for any weirdness in my story to do with techo stuff.  
  
Gender Switch  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Jack groaned very loudly causing his team to looked at him worriedly but he just moaned," Not more trees!I mean would it kill the Natives to think of something more original!"  
  
Sam giggled but she noticed that the Colonel's joke was lost on both Teal'c and Daniel so she just smiled sheepishly and hurried to Jack's side as Daniel gave her a very dirty look.  
  
Jack whispered," Oh no the teacher tell you off too?"  
  
Sam laughed again but stopped as Daniel's blue eyes looked at her but she could hear Jack beside her desperately trying to hold in a laugh and once she looked up and met his brown eyes she lost all self control and joined him in laughing.  
  
Daniel grumbled," I wish you two would be serious!"  
  
Jack coughed and then said," Um yes sir sorry sir!"  
  
Sam shook her head as she watched Jack walk down the ramp towards the trees he loved so much, Teal'c walked over to Sam and asked," Samantha Carter why did O'Neill call Daniel sir?" Sam just shook her head dismissively and walked off after Jack.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity of trasping over green fields and around trees they came upon a small village. Jack crouched down and looked thorugh his binoculars and watched as children ran around bickering with one another and men and women simply smiled. He looked back to his team and said," The villagers seem pleasant enough but be on your guard and Daniel this is your line of expertise, care to take the lead?"  
  
Daniel nodded and slowly they walked into the village alerting everyone to their presence, a young man with wavy black hair and grey eyes came over to them and observed them closely. Daniel said loudly," We are visitors from a world called Earth and we come in peace!"  
  
The man nodded and struggled to say," I..Ryon welcome you visitors to our village!"  
  
Daniel smiled but Jack simply crossed his arms and wonder how long this introduction was going to take, at the rate Ryon was speaking forever was a fair guess. He then felt as if someone was watching him and as he looked up he met Ryon's gaze, he asked unsurely," Um what?"  
  
Daniel stepped in and explained," I am Daniel Jackson, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Captain Samantha Carter and Teal'c!"  
  
Ryon looked them over and asked curiously," Are you in your male form?"  
  
Jack was now completely confused so he asked," Uh what do you mean by male form?"  
  
Ryon nodded, closed his eyes and suddenly a white flash of light appeared and a young woman stood in front of them with long blonde hair and emerald green eyes. Jack raised his rifle and swore loudly, Sam walked up close and gasped," It's incredible!"  
  
Jack did not think it was incredible, he thought it was incredibly creepy. The woman in front of him began," I am Tala, I am Ryon's female half!"  
  
" Female half?" inquired Daniel curiously.  
  
Tala nodded and explained," Our people do not live as seperate beings, we are two minds inhabiting one body and when we wish one of us may receed to show the other mind and person but I do not sense another mind within your own minds, why is that?"  
  
Daniel looked lost for words so Jack stepped in," Um well where we come from everyone is born as a single being and the males and females of our people each have a different body!"  
  
Tala nodded and walked up close to Jack and examined his face carefully before running her eyes over his body and slowly smelled him. Sam couldn't help smiling as the Colonel looked incredibly uncomfortable but she couldn't help feeling a bit jealous. This woman Tala was getting the chance to be incredibly close to Jack, something she had wished for a very long time but she shook those thoughts out of her mind.  
  
Tala stepped back and looked over Teal'c and Daniel briefly and then turned to Sam, Sam watched as Tala took her hands in her own and traced their lines and then looked up at her. Tala smiled and said," Your kind must be very beautiful!" Sam blushed slightly but Tala returned to look at Jack and then commented," Especially the older ones!" It was now Jack's turn to blush and Sam noticed how it made him look so vulnerable and devastatingly handsome all at the same time but she simply sighed.  
  
Tala then sighed as she said," Ryon wishes to speak!" She closed her eyes and the same white light appeared and Ryon stood before them.  
  
He beamed and said," You..You are welcome to join us for dinner and we wish to learn more about your kind and Tala wishes to learn more about you O'Neill!"  
  
Sam noticed how Jack seemed to swallow deeply but she noted he hurried to her side and stayed close to her every step of the way. Sam felt honoured in a way, it was obvious to anyone Jack was uncomfortable and she was very pleased to know that he felt safer around her.  
  
SG1 settled around a small fire as the village seemed to converge at the same spot, Sam whispered," Sir it doesn't look like we're going to be getting away from here anytime soon, perhaps we should send a message home!"  
  
Jack nodded and declared," Okay boys and girls I'm going to send a message back to SGC, be back in a bit!"  
  
Sam noticed that Ryon watched him leave but then turned back to the rest of them and asked," I am curious, you came through the gate?"  
  
Daniel nodded and replied," Um yes we use the gate to travel from our world to other worlds, we use it to gather information about new worlds and form alliances with them against our enemy the goa'uld!"  
  
Ryon seemed to shudder at the remark but suddenly Tala appeared and she said," It is I who has memories of the goa'uld! I remember they came to our world in the hopes of enslaving us but after finding we already had another within ourselves they killed many of our people and then left and promised if we ever used the gate they would come back!"  
  
Teal'c nodded and asked," So you have never travelled through the gate?"  
  
Tala shook her head but smiled and said," Even though we will never travel through the gate we wish to hear of the other worlds and of your adventures!"  
  
Sam grinned as Daniel soon had every villager's attention as he recalled countless worlds, Sam looked to Teal'c and asked," You okay Teal'c?"  
  
Teal'c frowned and replied," I believe that I am uncomfortable with the idea of being both male and female at the same time!"  
  
Sam laughed and said," Me too Teal'c, me too!"  
  
Later that night Jack returned and reported," The General has okayed an overnight stay but no longer, he wants us to gather all the info we can and report back to base in the morning!"  
  
Daniel looked disappointed so Jack rolled his eyes earning him a smile from Sam, Tala got to her feet and said," I will show you to your beds!"  
  
SG1 trailed after her before they came to a small hut consisting of four beds and Tala smiled and said," I wish you a goodnight's sleep!" Sam watched as Tala kissed Jack on the cheek before walking away.  
  
Sam scowled before picking out her bed and she could hear Daniel joking," Looks like it's your turn to get a strange woman's attention Jack!"  
  
Jack growled," Oh very funny Danny boy, get to bed! I'll take first watch, as nice as these people may seem I still don't trust them!"  
  
Sam watched as Jack sat hunched over at the doorway of the hut and the last thing she saw before she dropped off to sleep was Jack's silver head of hair.  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE...  



	2. Chapter two

CHAPTER TWO  
  
Jack rubbed his eyes as he woke, he saw that Daniel had been relieved by Teal'c. He got to his feet but groaned as that stupid bite on the back of his neck still stung, he asked," Hey big guy anything happen?"  
  
Teal'c replied," It has been quiet O'Neill!"  
  
Jack nodded but rubbed at his temples as his headache seemed to be getting worse and it was helping his vision much. He ignored the dull thudding pain in his neck as he shook Daniel and Sam. Sam muttered," Five more minutes mum!"  
  
Jack smiled and said," Newsflash Carter, I ain't your mother and you definitely can't have five more minutes!"  
  
Sam's blue eyes opened suddenly and she blushed in embarassment but before she could say anything Jack was waking Daniel up. Once everyone was up they made their way back to the centre of the village and Ryon greeted them," Morning travellers, I hope you had a goodnight's rest and we wish you to join us for breakfast before you leave!"  
  
Jack was about to say they couldn't when Daniel jumped in and declared," We would be very happy to join you for breakfast!"  
  
Jack shook his head as Daniel sat and chatted to Ryon, Sam noticed that Jack did not seem very well. She asked," Sir are you okay?"  
  
Jack rubbed at his head and smoothed his hair down before slipping a cap over it and said," Yeah Carter, just got a really bad headache! Stupid bug bit me last night!"  
  
Sam was now worried, Janet was always going on about her worries about strange insects and their possible reactions to them so she said," Let me take a look sir!" Jack grumbled something about it only being a bite and that he was perfectly fine.  
  
Sam just gave him a look and then turned her attention to the back of his neck, she did not like the look of that bite. It had gone purple and was swelling, she said," I think we better get back to the base Sir, Janet needs to take a look at this!"  
  
" Ah for crying out loud! It's only an insect bite Carter!" moaned Jack.  
  
Sam was having none of it as she replied," I am aware of that sir but I believe it needs to be taken care of!"  
  
Jack nodded and slowly got to his feet and shouted," Alright let's move out!"  
  
Ryon changed to Tala and she said," It was a pleasure meeting you and we hope we will see you again especially you O'Neill!"  
  
Jack smiled nervously but said," Uh sure, thanks for everything but we better get back!"  
  
BACK AT THE GATE...  
  
Teal'c commented," I believe the one they call Tala took a liking to you O'Neill!"  
  
Jack replied with a classic O'Neill," Ya think?"  
  
Sam laughed but watched as the gate clicked into action and Jack announced happily," Come on the sooner we're off this planet the happier I'll be!"  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
General Hammond watched in anticipation to see if any members of SG1 had been injured of maimed in any way, he sighed deeply as he remembered the various missions one or other of them had come back looking like they had been pulled through a barb wire fence backwards. He was very surprised to find every member of the SG1 walking upright and even teasing the Colonel.  
  
Janet looked relieved as the infamous SG1 team returned looking completely fine but Sam spoke up, " Jack got bitten by an insect and I think he needs it looked at!"  
  
Janet smiled as Jack scowled behind Sam's back but she gestured for Jack to follow her but the General appeared and said," Can the rest of SG1 be debriefed?"  
  
Janet nodded and watched as the rest of them disappeared and she was left with a very unhappy looking Colonel. She ordered," Up on the bed Colonel!"  
  
Jack got onto the bed and bent his head down so Janet could take a closer look at the bite, she winced," Ohh looks like whatever that bug was it got you bad!"  
  
Jack said nothing so Janet rubbed an antiseptic cream over the small hole and then covered it with a small band-aid and said," There we go, see that wasn't too bad!"  
  
Jack gave her a skeptical look but said," Thanks doc!" Janet watched him leave and simply smiled.  
  
Jack couldn't believe what all the fuss was over a small bite but he noticed that bloody headache was back but then he was sure he heard a voice. He looked around the corridor and found nobody around, he thought okay O'Neill you are losing it. He moaned slightly as a blinding pain spread through his head and his vision blurred. He clutched at the wall for support as a voice echoed around his head," Let me be one with you!"  
  
Jack staggered forwards and he felt strong arms catch him before his world turned black.  
  
Teal'c looked down at the now collapsed O'Neill and then to Daniel and Sam, Sam said," Get him to the infirmary!"  
  
Janet looked up as Teal'c hurried into the infirmary," Colonel!"  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO...   
  



	3. Chapter three

CHAPTER THREE  
  
Sam, Daniel and Teal'c along with the General sat anxiously outside the infirmary before Janet came out and said," Um I think you need to see this!" The team walked in and gasped as sat in Jack's fatigues was a slim brown haired and blue eyed woman.  
  
Janet looked shocked as she explained," I don't know what happened, there was this sudden flash of light and in the Colonel's place was her!"  
  
Daniel walked in closer and asked cautiously," Who are you?"  
  
The woman replied," My name is Mya!"  
  
Sam was finding this a little hard to cope with and one look at the General she knew he felt the same way.  
  
Teal'c said," I believe that O'Neill has had an adverse reaction to that insect bite!"  
  
Daniel nodded and carefully examined Mya before suddenly another flash of light and a very angry looking Colonel sat looking at them all. He growled," What the hell is going on? What did those people do to me?"  
  
Sam's head snapped up and she asked," You don't think this has anything to do with them do you sir?"  
  
Jack nodded and said," What else could explain why I'm suddenly gender changing?" Suddenly he clutched at his head and he hissed," No..No I will not let you!" Janet pushed the members of SG1 out of her way as Jack began to shake violently, Daniel watched in horror as his friend moaned in pain and Janet struggled to calm him.  
  
The General ordered SG1 out and once outside he demanded," What the hell is happening to him?"  
  
Daniel answered," I believe somehow the villagers back on P3X548 have managed to place another mind within Jack's and they are fighting for control!"  
  
The General nodded and he asked," What can we do?"  
  
Everyone looked blankly at each other before the General said," Wait here for news and then we can work something out!"  
  
Sam hated waiting, she wanted to know if Jack was alright and what the hell they could do to help him? She should have known was something wrong when he complained about having a headache, she looked to Daniel and smiled as he gave her a reassuringly smile. The hours seemed to tick by and the only thing that interrupted the silence was the occasional frantic yell of Janet.  
  
A FEW MORE HOURS LATER...  
  
Sam was woken up by a nudging of her arm, she looked up groggily but she was instantly awake as Janet stood beside her. Daniel was beginning to wake up as well groaning as his neck was very stiff and his limps complained, Teal'c uncrossed his legs and stopped his meditation.  
  
Janet said," I managed to calm the Colonel down but it isn't looking good, the two brain patterns keep overlapping and then seperating and it's causing Jack's brain to deterioate! If this keeps up I don't know if he will ever be the same again, I'm afraid to say that as Jack and Mya struggle for control Jack's live is in danger and I did the only thing I could to slow the deterioation of his brain I induced him into a coma!"  
  
Sam gasped and felt Daniel squeeze her hand and Janet asked," Do you want to see him?" They all nodded.  
  
The rest of the SG1 team entered the room and each one looked aware at the sight of their friend hooked up to various machines and looking so lifeless. Daniel watched as Jack's features seemed strained even in a coma he could tell Jack was struggling to hold onto who he was. Teal'c was very disturbed to see O'Neill this way, this still shell of a man was nothing like the Jack O'Neill he had grown to respect and value as a friend. Sam took Jack's hand and was suprised at how cold it was, she couldn't help but feel contempt for the people of P3X548 for what they had done to Jack but she was sure going to find out why and make them fix it one way or another.  
  
Sam brushed away a strand of his hair and then turned and said," I have an idea!"  
  
Daniel and Teal'c watched as Sam marched towards the General's office and with one last look at Jack they followed.  
  
END OF CHAPTER THREE... 


	4. Chapter four

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
SG1 stood in the gateroom waiting for the gate to be activated, Sam said," Alright our mission is to learn what they did to the Colonel and get them to reverse it if they can!" Daniel and Teal'c nodded before they headed into the blueness of the gate, their last thoughts on their ill friend.  
  
Sam quickly scanned the area before ordering," Let's go!" Teal'c and Daniel hurried after her as she strode along. Daniel stopped panting for breath as Sam did not slow down one bit.  
  
Teal'c helped Daniel along before shouting," Samantha Carter I believe that Daniel Jackson needs rest!"  
  
Sam looked thoroughly irritated as she reluctantly stopped and said," Fine!"  
  
They sat on the forest floor and Teal'c remarked," I have noticed that you have become non responsive and irritable since we arrived here Captain Carter!"  
  
Sam sighed and pushed a hand through her short blonde hair as she replied," I'm sorry guys, I just get this way when.."  
  
" When Jack gets hurt!" Daniel finished for her.  
  
Sam looked shocked but she insisted," When any of you guys get hurt, you're like family to me and I tend to run on autopilot when one of you guys needs help!"  
  
Daniel smiled, got to his feet and said," Well what are we waiting for? Let's get going!"  
  
BACK AT SGC...  
  
Janet sighed as she looked at Jack's vitals, he was slowly slipping away and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She prayed that Sam and the others hurried or the Jack they knew would cease to exist. Janet took Jack's hand in hers and said," Keep fighting Jack, you better not make me give that team of yours bad news! Is that clear?" The only response she got was a slight moan and his heartbeat became stronger, Janet smiled and said," That's the way Jack!"  
  
ELSEWHERE...  
  
Sam was greeted by Tala and she demanded," What did you do to the Colonel?"  
  
Tala looked confused as she asked," Something is wrong with O'Neill?"  
  
Daniel spoke up," Yeah you could say that, seeing as he is fighting for possession of his body with someone called Mya!"  
  
Tala still looked confused but suddenly Ryon appeared and he explained," We apologise for not informing you of our actions but we thought that seeing as we could not gate travel without bearing the goa'uld wrath.."  
  
" You decided to use O'Neill as a way of seeing what the gate was about!" said Teal'c.  
  
Ryon nodded and cried out as Sam grabbed him by the front of his tunic and snarled," Well our friend is now fighting for his life because of your curiosity!"  
  
Ryon looked shocked before he stuttered," There was supposed to be no side effects, Mya was only meant to use him as our eyes and then report back to us and then we would free your friend!"  
  
Daniel said," Unfortunately you picked the wrong guy to place a new mind into, Jack is one of the most stubborn strong willed people I know and he doesn't take kindly to having his body taken over!"  
  
Ryon nodded and Sam cried out as suddenly Tala appeared," I am sorry for Ryon's behaviour, I knew nothing of his and my fellow villagers plans and I will help O'Neill!"  
  
Sam watched as Tala hurried into the village reappeared with a long tube which was attached to an hour glass shaped flask, Tala said," We must hurry!"  
  
BACK AT SGC...  
  
Janet cried," I need a crash unit here now!"  
  
She pressed down on Jack's chest and cried," Oh no you don't Colonel, I am not losing you now!"  
  
A nurse appeared with the crash unit before Janet grabbed the padds and shouted," Clear!"  
  
She slammed the padds onto Jack's chest and watched as the voltage jolted his entire body but still all she could hear was a long beep so she charged the padds with more voltage and hit his chest again. The heart monitor beeped again so she cried," Get me life support now!"  
  
BACK ON P3X548...  
  
Tala looked slightly nervous so Teal'c said reassuringly," There is no pain!"  
  
Tala smiled and followed the three of them as they stepped through the gate, Hammond watched as SG1 returned with a young woman but before he could ask questions Sam and the others had started to head towards the Infirmary.  
  
As they entered the infirmary they heard Janet shout," Get that machine operational, without it he will crash!"  
  
Sam walked in and gasped, Janet and several nurses were hooking Jack up to another machine and he looked even worse than he had been before. Janet glanced up and the mess that her hair was showed how much trouble Jack was in, Janet shouted," I need this room clear!"  
  
Sam and the others felt themselves ushered out, Sam glanced back into the room with fear slowly gathering in her heart but Daniel was trying not to think about it and watched as Tala began to fiddle with the tube.  
  
A while later Janet came out and asked," Who is she?"  
  
Sam explained so Janet nodded but warned," Be careful he is still very weak even with the life support!"  
  
They all nodded but stood back and watched as Tala placed the tube to her mouth and began to press on the small buttons, Teal'c noted that no sound came but Daniel gasped as a pink mist began to come from Jack's nose and mouth. It drifted up the tube and slowly collected in the flask, Tala closed the lid and said," Your O'Neill is free of Mya and once again I apologise for my peoples behaviour!"  
  
Janet rushed to Jack's side as his heartbeat began steady, she smiled and said," I think he's going to make it!"  
  
Sam hugged Daniel and then Teal'c, Teal'c said to Tala," I will escort you back to your world!" Tala smiled and then said," Um Samantha I just want to let you know that Mya tells me that the Colonel has a very special place in his heart for you and also Daniel I hope you know how highly Jack thinks of you and Teal'c how he truly respects you!"  
  
Sam blushed and just smiled at Daniel but watched as Tala left, they turned back to wait for their friend to wake up.  
  
Jack moaned before he was suddenly grabbed by the hand and he looked up into two sets of blue expectant eyes, he groaned," Uh hi!"  
  
Sam smiled and said," It's good to have you back sir!"  
  
Jack looked suprised," It is?"  
  
Daniel and Sam laughed and replied," As hard as that is to believe it is!"   
  
Jack simply smiled and asked," Where's Teal'c?"  
  
Sam replied," Escorting someone back to their world!"  
  
Jack nodded and asked," So when do you think I can get out of here?"  
  
Daniel and Sam just laughed once again, happy to have their Jack O'Neill back.  
  
  
THE END  



End file.
